


Saints and Frivolities

by Reveri



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveri/pseuds/Reveri
Summary: Secretary AU. Dr Cullen is always trying his best to pretend he's human, so it's not like Esme can just call him out on it. Hijinks ensue. Human!Esme.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Saints and Frivolities

Dr Cullen is… weird.

Everyone else in Forks would argue that there are countless other, _better_ words in the English dictionary that would describe the good doctor, but it's not like Esme would willingly strike up that conversation with just about anyone. At some point or another, the entire town's population of three thousand, five hundred, and forty-six people decided to enshrine him as the brilliant and compassionate chief doctor of Forks Hospital—and all his weird strangeness was casually and conveniently written off as _eccentricities,_ just like any other rich celebrity.

Esme tries not to dwell it so much. On most days, she regards him as what he liked to portray himself as: a young, successful doctor… a kind, hardworking family man… a normal, natural human. At the very least, she owes it to him. She has a well-paying job as his secretary, after all. It's thanks to Dr Cullen that she can afford her living expenses, her apartment, her gas, and her unhealthy obsession with interior design, amongst other things.

So, no, Esme Anne Platt will _not_ be the whistleblower to Dr Carlisle Cullen's secrets, no matter how tempting the glory seemed. So what if Dr Cullen was a thrice-certified, specialist physician at the mere age of 25? So what if he adopted and was raising _five teenagers_ on his own in his secret address in the woods? So what if his entire adoptive family seemed to share the genes for pale skin and absurdly good-looking physical likeness? That they never mingled with anyone in town, that they always went for hikes every time Forks experienced a sunny day?

It just wasn't her business. She was perfectly happy, peaceful, and quiet with the state of her life, thank you very much. Until, of course _, three days ago…_

Three days ago, Dr Cullen had been called to perform an emergency surgery at the hospital, even though he was scheduled to take the entire week off. In the first place, Dr Cullen _rarely_ took days off, and as his assistant, Esme dutifully spent the week cleaning and organizing the doctor's office. By mid-week, she had patient records completely organized and updated, Dr Cullen's desks and cabinets were wiped clean, and the padded chairs and carpets in his office were vacuumed and arranged according to her impeccable interior design skills. Esme was in the process of airing out the room when a sudden voice startled her.

"This looks nice, Esme," Carlisle laughed softly as she jumped, mouth agape and duster in hand as she stared at him. She watched him make his way to the desk and settle his things. "But I believe I told you to take the week off and rest."

"This is nothing, Dr Cullen," she assured him. "I like to do these things anyway. Did you need anything?"

Carlisle hummed. "Harry had a bad fall this morning. They need me to operate."

"Oh no," Esme rushed to a cabinet and handed him a folder. "Those are Mr. Clearwater's records. Will you need me to stay today?"

"No, it's alright. I'll be going home directly after the surgery."

Carlisle was reading through the Harry's file, almost on his way out of the office when he paused, turning to face his assistant fully. She was awarded his signature, charming smile. "And, oh, Esme?"

"Yes, Dr Cullen?" Esme's tone seemed oddly strangled. A soft breeze blew past her, slightly lifting the hair on her shoulders.

"Just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me all the time. You work hard," the doctor grinned at her again before leaving.

Esme stood frozen in place. Her mind was blank. She was a professional. _A professional_. She would _not_ be the whistleblower to Dr Cullen's secrets. _No._ Never. _No matter what._

Unbeknownst to the doctor, when he turned to thank his secretary, the cloudy shade of the skies parted slightly and allowed a little sunlight to pass through. And because Esme was airing out the room, the tall windows of the office were open.

Esme sunk to the floor, knees hitting the carpet with a soft thud.

"He's really not human," Esme whispered, eyes wide, staring vacantly at the place the doctor was standing just minutes ago. "Humans… don't…"

_Humans don't sparkle._

Snapping out of her reverie, Esme shook her head and pulled the windows closed. Her heart raced as she collected her things and stuffed them into her bag. She made her way out of the hospital and into the parking lot, hurriedly threading her arms into her leather jacket and zipping it closed. Mounting her matte black Yamaha R3, Esme pulled her brown hair into a ponytail before donning her helmet. Barely suppressing a shudder as she pulled out of the hospital grounds, Esme refused to let her mind wander back to thoughts concerning a certain blond doctor.

"Take the week off?" she muttered. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
